1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device used for optical communications. More specifically, the invention relates to an optical fiber assembly for holding an optical fiber and a lens.
2. Description of Related Art
Optical communication systems, using optical fibers, have been applied to a wide variety of fields. Optical circuit components, used in such optical communication systems, have been compact and inexpensive to produce. One example of an optical circuit device is an optical fiber lens assembly which holds an optical fiber and a lens. Such an optical fiber lens assembly may be used with a compact optical coupler or a compact optical multiplexer/demultiplexer, for example. In fact the optical fiber lens assembly may even incorporate another optical component, such as an optical filter. In the optical fiber lens assembly, the optical fiber and a lens are separated by an accurate distant in a sleeve and are fixed to the sleeve by an adhesive. When adhesive is used which hardens at a normal temperature, the parts must be held by a tool for a long time until the adhesive hardens. When adhesive is used which hardens at a high temperature, a specialized tool must be used which is not affected by high temperatures. Deflections of the optical axis from optimal easily occur during hardening of the adhesive. Therefore, it is difficult to produce an optical circuit device which has a stabilized and uniform quality.